Falsification and Verification
by xAppleDownx
Summary: It might be that Lily Evans started out hating James Potter. But at some point throughout their seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, something changed. Through glimpses and moments this is the story of how Lily came to like James, and how James came to love Lily. Because, in the end, she really didn't hate him, now did she? (Nah, she didn't)


**FALSIFICATION AND VERIFICATION**

Universe: Harry Potter

Time: Marauders Era

Pairing: Lily/James

Summary:

It might be that Lily Evans started out hating James Potter. But at some point throughout their seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, something changed. Through glimpses and moments this is the story of how Lily came to like James, and how James came to love Lily. Because, in the end, she really didn't hate him, now did she?

* * *

 _There are defining moments in everyone's lives, some more so than others. In this case seven seemingly unimportant moments in time helped shape the fate of an entire world._

 **CHAPTER ONE – AUTUMN 1971**

She doesn't mean to hate him, really. Her parents have raised her well after all and told her not to hate people, or to use swear words because it is not very nice. But lately Lily has discovered that she sometimes hates some people just a little bit and she has rather a talent for being foul mouthed if it so pleases her. But only when she knows there are no professors about of course.

Detention isn't something she thinks she'll like very much. And so, most of the time Lily Evans is a good girl.

But although she doesn't mean to, Lily Evans hates James Potter just a little bit. He is arrogant and struts about like a right idiot and seems to think less of anyone who isn't him – or one of his three fine friends. Truth be told he can be right horrible sometimes, she reckons.

And she would love to inform him so right now even if it would require her speaking foully.

James 'Stupid' Potter is sitting with his equally dim-witted friends at the back of the Charms classroom. His wand – which looks remarkably stupid too – is pointed directly at the back of Norton Menabilly's head and his hair is slowly changing from its normal mousy brown to an alarmingly bright shade of pink.

Lily scoffs in utter contempt. Sirius Black grins openly at his friend's antics while Remus Lupin, a somewhat decent bloke otherwise, smiles a little as he shakes his head in light disapproval. Peter Pettigrew, Potter's constant shadow, has long since crawled under his desk in an attempt to conceal his fits of laughter.

Petty and pathetic, the lot of them.

This far into the double Charms lesson Lily has successfully made multiple feathers soar around the classroom, causing Professor Flitwick to clap his hands in delight. But so has Potter. Because he's clever and talented and lazy, and she hates him just a little bit for it.

Norton's hair is fully pink now and has grown many inches longer. Lily feels herself growing steadily angrier. And finally she can't help it because she feels bad for Norton and so she raises her hand and calls: 'Professor Flitwick?'

Flitwick is demonstrating the precise wand movement to a successful levitation charm to Dorcas Meadowes but he turns his attention to Lily when she vies for it.

'Yes, Miss Evans?'

'James Potter has turned Norton Menabilly's hair pink just now.' She says clearly, emphasising Potter's name.

The entire class goes quiet and feathers that were soaring a moment ago scatter about the room, landing on the floor and desks. All eyes turn to her, Lily and then to James Potter.

His wand is suddenly lying untouched on the desk and he looks confused. Feigning innocence then, but Lily won't let him get off so easily.

'Is that so Miss Evans?'

'Yes sir. I just saw him do it.'

James glares at her quickly but Lily feels no remorse for what she has done. It only serves him right for being an insufferable git. Poor Norton attempts to hide his now long pink locks but his small hands can barely cover the back of his head. He whimpers miserably. Sirius Black snickers.

'Potter?' Flitwick demands sternly which is highly uncharacteristically for the usually cheerful professor.

'Yes, sir' James answers meekly. He's been caught right in the act and with no possible chance of escape, Lily thinks happily.

'Is it true, then, what Miss Evans said? Did you intentionally change the colour of Mr Menabilly's hair?' Flitwick inquires.

Potter directs a brief but piercing glance in Lily's direction; surely the feeling of dislike is mutual. Then his shoulders slump in defeat.

'Yes sir. But I only wanted to see if the spell worked. I read about it yesterday, see, in an article about how witches and wizards who aren't Metamorphmagi can alter their appearance.' Potter explains disturbingly calmly.

Lily scoffs and makes a mental note to look up what a Metamorphmagus could possibly be.

'Well,' she hears Professor Flitwick say, the sternness of his voice slowly vanishing.

'I only meant to change Sirius' hair colour but it seems my aim is appallingly poor. I really am terribly sorry.'

Flitwick, bless him, can sometimes be a bit dim-witted. Lily's triumphant smile slowly slips from her face. Bloody Potter and his charming demeanour.

'Oh now, no need to fret Mr Potter. For a first attempt and especially for a first year student, that was right impressive. You have demonstrated truly great magical potential. I expect Professor McGonagall is ever so pleased to have you in her Transfiguration class. I know I would be! Oh, I was never any good at Transfiguration, mind.' Flitwick is positively beaming.

Potter sits straighter now, obviously certain his plan has worked flawlessly.

'Ah well. Mr Menabilly we will have you back to normal in no time. Go see Professor McGonagall. Off you pop! And Mr Potter, please keep your attention on the work _I_ set in this classroom in the future, if you please.'

Potter grins. 'Yes sir, of course sir!'.

'Alright then. Back to work, class.'

And everyone turns dully to the task of levitating feathers.

Lily is positively seething. Before it seems entirely unfathomable that Potter could worm his way out of detention and yet, somehow, he has managed. All thoughts of Charms abandoned, Lily continues to glare and Potter and his lot of equally bratty friends.

Black, especially, acts despicably as he pats Potter approvingly on the back, saying 'Wicked, mate, absolutely wicked!'. James grins back proudly.

Suddenly he grips his wand anew and turns to Lily. Normally she would look away shyly but her dislike for Potter steels her resolve and she keeps her eyes locked with his.

Suddenly the offending wand is pointed directly at her. James smiles wickedly, then winks. And suddenly her hair matches her eyes.

Oh yes. Lily Evans is not supposed to hate anyone but, Merlin, how she hates the ponce that is James Potter as she trots alongside Norton Menabilly towards Professor McGonagall's office to have her hair returned to its normal colour.

* * *

 _A/N._

 _I know this wasn't the longest chapter but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I almost have the entire story written. There will be seven chapters in all._

 _If you enjoyed it, please let me know and I will do my best to upload the next chapter soon._


End file.
